


Ainitsuite no Nazo (A Mystery of Love)

by aegicheezu



Series: Yuiitsu No Mono (I’m The Only One In The World) - An Onmyoji!Lock AU [5]
Category: Onmyouji | The Yin-Yang Master (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, TJLC - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, References to Canon, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy, johnlock au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 20:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15445209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Seimei is tasked with investigating what seems to be an extortion case involving the son of the chairman of a large banking firm – but the culprit wants more than money; can Seimei solve the case reconciling an immovable father with his secretive son, and save the company’s legacy?





	1. Mondai ga Aru (I’ve got a Problem)

“So, where should we go?” Hiromasa asked, sitting back in his chair at the kitchen table. “It’s about time we had a little holiday, Seimei,” he smiled, sipping his coffee. “The last case we worked ran you ragged, you deserve a rest.”

Seimei smiled back at the other man and nodded in agreement. “You’re right,” he conceded, “chasing a diamond thief across rooftops does take it out of a person.” He squeezed Hiromasa’s hand. “Though, if I recall correctly, you were running right alongside me.”

Laughter.

Just then, Seimei’s phone rang out; the familiar, irritating ping that signalled a new case request. Seimei leaned over and kissed Hiromasa’s cheek as he pulled his phone from his pocket, Hiromasa sliding closer to read over his shoulder.

Seimei read aloud. “Dear Abe-san, please help. I am being blackmailed by someone who has indecent photos of my son and who is trying to extort money from me. My son is poised to take over my company, and if I do not pay, they will release the photos and destroy not only my son’s reputation, but also my company’s. Please come to my office at your earliest convenience. I would be forever indebted to you. Sincerely, Daisuke Inazo.”

“Daisuke Inazo…?” Hiromasa repeated the name, as if trying to recall it. “As in Inazo Banking and Finance?” he looked to Seimei for confirmation.

Seimei looked sidelong at Hiromasa. “It seems so,” he replied. “Blackmail cases are easily resolved, Hiromasa,” he patted the other man’s hand. “Let us wrap this one up quickly, and then we may go away for a rest. 

* 

The offices of Inazo Banking and Finance cut through the Tokyo skyline, imposing and stark. Hiromasa stood and tilted his head up to look at it, shining despite the overcast sky. “It’s impressive,” he said after a moment. “We worked with them pretty closely, back at the firm.” He looked at Seimei then, and smiled. “I’m glad I’m not just an office clerk any more, though,” he bumped shoulders with Seimei.

“Shall we go in?” Seimei bumped his shoulder back, in a playful mood. “The Chairman seemed rather ill at ease.”

Hiromasa nodded, and they walked into the building together, steps in sync.

*

Inazo’s secretary let them in; his office was large, sterile – the floor-to-ceiling windows wrapped around two walls, giving the impression that they were floating in the sky. “Please, come in,” The Chairman stood from his desk but did not move to greet them properly. “Have a seat,” he motioned to the chairs in front of his desk. “Thank you for agreeing to meet,” the Chairman sat back down and rubbed his chin. “This matter has been weighing on me.”

“Inazo-san,” Seimei spoke at last, slowly; hands folded delicately on his crossed leg. “Where is your son?” he asked, tone calculated; his eyes narrowed, as if observing him in minute detail. Hiromasa leaned back in his chair a little, now accustomed to his partner’s subtle interrogation techniques. He tried hard to supress a little grin; how he enjoyed watching Seimei feel out new clients! Especially ones with something to hide, as Inazo so clearly did.

Inazo cleared his throat and looked off to the side. “Is it absolutely necessary to involve him?” he asked, his voice less concerned and more defensive.

“I’m afraid so,” Seimei sighed, appearing disinterested with the man’s deflections. “After all, he is the subject of these salacious photos, is he not?” His eyes fixed on the Chairman, who shifted in his seat.

“Very well,” he conceded at last. Buzzing his secretary, he spoke into his intercom. “Miyuki, please send Satoru in.” He folded his hands under his chin, as if the weight of his own head suddenly seemed too much. He closed his eyes.

Seimei glanced sidelong at Hiromasa, who made a face, and shrugged. After a moment, the door opened and a tall, handsome young man entered; Seimei and Hiromasa turned in their chairs and stood up slightly out of politeness. The young man waited by the door for permission to approach.

“Come in, Satoru,” the Chairman waved him closer, his voice suddenly tired. Satoru took a seat in the chair off to the side of his father and bent his head in greeting toward Seimei and Hiromasa but would not look at his father. Both men’s body language instantly shifted, and they angled themselves away from each other. _Interesting,_ Seimei noted. _There’s clearly something there. Just how honest will you be with me, Inazo?_

Hiromasa could feel the tension in the room, with no one speaking. He glanced at Seimei for the green light before finally beginning. “Inazo-san, you mentioned photos…?” he tried to keep his tone light, disarming – even the oblivious Hiromasa could see how defensive both men were, despite the fact that it was they who requested the help.

“Here they are,” the Chairman opened and shut a drawer quickly, producing a medium-sized manila envelope and slid it toward Seimei, who took it and looked inside, careful not to let any photos fall out and embarrass the men. He nodded, confirming their contents. He passed the envelope to Hiromasa, who in turn looked inside. Hiromasa understood why the photos would cause the Chairman so much stress – his son was in bed with another man. Inazo looked away and pursed his lips, remaining silent. Satoru’s leg began to bounce. _A nervous tick,_ Seimei deduced. _You don’t like your father very much at all, do you?_

Seimei took the envelope back from Hiromasa and thought a moment. “Chairman, if you won’t explain further, then we can’t help you,” he rose from his hair, signaling Hiromasa to do the same. “We’ll see ourselves out. Come, Hiromasa.”

“Wait,” the Chairman raised a hand. “Please, don’t go.” His tone was stiff.

“If you’re not honest with us, we can’t help you,” Hiromasa said, supportively. “Please, tell us everything you can, and Seimei will do his best to help.”

Encouraged by Hiromasa’s gentler approach, the Chairman exhaled. “These were sent to me earlier in the week, with a note,” he reached back into his desk drawer and gave it to Seimei. “I am to prepare 85 million and leave it in a bag to be picked up by this blackmailer.” His mouth contorted in disgust, as if he could not bear to say the words. As he explained further, Seimei turned his attention to Satoru, whose expression suddenly turned incredibly sad. _That’s an interesting change,_ he noted. _You’re not afraid for your reputation at all; that’s not it…_

Seimei was so interested in observing Satoru that he quite ignored the Chairman; he interrupted him in the middle of his explanation. “I’ve got all the information I require,” he said abruptly, cutting off the older man. “Come, Hiromasa,” he turned to his companion and smiled his knowing smile. “We will be in touch in a day or so, and have this entire matter resolved.”

“You’ll have good news by then?” the Chairman asked, hopeful.

“No, I think we’ll have the blackmailer,” Seimei replied, with a little smirk. “Good day,” he bent his head, Hiromasa following suit. In a moment, they were gone.

*

“What a cold man,” Hiromasa observed as they left the building. “Do you really think you’ll have the blackmailer in a few days, Seimei?”

“Have you ever known my deductions to be wrong, my love?” Seimei smiled back as they prepared to hail a cab.

“No,” Hiromasa grinned in response. “No, you’ve always been quite clever,” he leaned in close so that other passersby would not hear. “My handsome detective,” he squeezed Seimei’s arm in his briefly before flagging down a taxi.

Once comfortably inside the car, Seimei set to explaining their next moves. “The answer lies with Satoru, not his father,” he said. “Did you get a good look at these photos?” Seimei tapped the envelope in his lap.  

“Not especially,” Hiromasa replied. “I didn’t want to make the Chairman more uncomfortable than he clearly was.”

“Have a closer look now,” Seimei said, a faint smile on his lips. “You’ll see why I’m so confident.” He passed the envelope to Hiromasa, who opened it carefully and allowed himself more time to scan the pictures. His eyes widened, and he suddenly understood. Seimei laughed softly. “Do you see it?” he asked.

“Seimei, these aren’t surveillance photos,” Hiromasa observed. “These were taken by Satoru.”


	2. Kakusanaide (You Don’t Have To Hide)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seimei and Hiromasa track down Inazo's son, and make an important discovery.

Catching up with Inazo’s son was not difficult; he was easily traceable online, and it only took Seimei a matter of minutes to discern that he would be heading to a popular underground gay bar later that night. As they prepared to go out, the pair stood side by side in the mirror, fixing their “undercover” outfits.

“Did you do a lot of this sort of thing when you were a teenager, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked, picking a small piece of fluff from Seimei’s tight black shirt, resting his hand against the other man’s strong chest.

“What, sneak around and go out to places I shouldn’t have?” Seimei smirked, pulling Hiromasa in close. “By the time I was old enough, or at least looked old enough to get into underground bars, my mother was too sick to care about where I went in the evenings. I doubt she ever suspected that I was gay,” he replied, a little sadness in his voice. He shook his head. “We were hardly on speaking terms by that point, anyway. It would have done her no good to be honest.”

“Seimei, I’m sorry…” Hiromasa said softly, eyes downcast. “It was a stupid question.” He slipped from Seimei’s embrace and tugged at his shirt, much tighter than he was used to wearing.

“Don’t be, Hiromasa,” Seimei smiled, unbothered. “It was a long time ago. And look how happy I am now,” he drew the other man back into his arms. “With you.”

A kiss.

*

The club itself was easy enough to find, if you knew what you were looking for – Seimei and Hiromasa ordered their drinks and settled inside by the far wall to watch for Satoru. After about an hour, Seimei sighed, and stretched.

“What is it, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked, as he wrapped his arm around the other man’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. _I’m glad we can be ourselves here,_ he thought. _How liberating it is to be able to do that._

Seimei sighed again and leaned in closer, enjoying the freedom of it, too. “Perhaps, for once, my deductions were wrong, Hiromasa,” he admitted, scanning the room. “I was certain he’d be here.”

As if written like a romantic comedy, just then, Satoru appeared in the entryway on the arm of what looked to Hiromasa to be the other man in the bedroom photos. “Seimei!” Hiromasa nudged him, speaking quietly. “Look,” he pointed with his chin. Seimei followed his lover’s direction with his eyes and saw the pair.

“That’ll teach me to doubt my senses,” Seimei smirked. “I really must stop being so impatient.”

“What now, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked, keeping his eyes fixed on the two men at the bar so he wouldn’t lose sight of them.

“Not so fast,” he cautioned, resting a gentle hand on the other man’s leg. “We don’t want to spook them.” He reached for his drink and sipped at it, eyes carefully watching the two men. Seimei and Hiromasa sat back and enjoyed the cramped but not uninviting atmosphere of the little bar, crowded as it was. Here, they did not have to be shy about their affection, and Seimei took advantage of that – even though they were technically on a kind of stakeout, he could not resist the pleasure of kissing his lover in public. They spent a few minutes chatting and almost forgetting why they’d come in the first place, until they were interrupted.

“Are you following me?” Satoru stood before them, hands in his pockets – _nervous_ , Seimei noted. “Did my father ask you to?” his mouth twisted as he spoke, the word “father” sitting ill on his tongue.

Seimei stood and extended his hand in greeting, disarming Satoru. He smiled gently. “Inazo-san, please forgive the intrusion,” he said, honest. “But we must speak freely.” Seimei turned his gaze back to the bar, where Satoru’s companion seemed to be nervously watching the scene unfold. “He’s not going to make a run for it if we introduce ourselves, is he?” he asked kindly, motioning with his chin.

Satoru looked back at his partner and smiled, despite the situation. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “No, Kazuo won’t run.” He motioned toward the other man, who dutifully followed and joined him, snaking an arm around his waist. _So he’s the protective type_ , Seimei smiled. _I wonder which of them came up with this plan_.

Seeing the frightened look on Kazuo’s face, Seimei softened, at last understanding. “If you want us to help you two, it’s important that you are honest with us.”

“Not here,” Kazuo turned to Satoru. “Let’s go back home, babe.” Taking Satoru’s hand in his, he looked at Seimei. “How do we know we can trust you?” His tone was less confrontational, and more concerned.

“You can trust us,” mirroring Kazuo’s gesture, Seimei took Hiromasa’s hand in his and laced their fingers together. “Because we understand what it’s like to have to hide.” Kazuo and Satoru’s eyes widened, as if some great secret had been revealed. They instantly seemed to relax. “So, you see, gentlemen… we only want to help you.”

“If you’ll let us,” Hiromasa added. “Shall we go?”

Kazuo and Satoru nodded.

*

Kazuo let the men into his apartment, holding the door open and even managing a smile, despite the tension of everything. Once they were sitting comfortably across from each other in the sparse living room, Seimei began again.

“So, gentlemen,” he crossed his leg and folded his hands over his knee. “The only place to start, really, is the beginning. Please,” he nodded at Satoru. “Tell us everything.”

Satoru held Kazuo’s hand on his thigh, and inhaled deeply, preparing himself. “Kazuo and I met at university, three years ago now. We were inseparable right from the start; but of course, we had to hide. If anyone found out, well…”

“Understood,” Seimei nodded. “How long has your father known about you two?”

“He found us out last year,” Satoru explained. “I’d left my phone out and Kazuo’s text popped up as he passed by,” he sighed, rolling his head on the back of the sofa. “Kazuo had saved his name as ‘handsome Kazuo’ with hearts, when we’d first started going out. I thought it was sweet, so I never changed it… and that gave it all away.”

Kazuo ran his hands through his hair, frustrated by the memory. “Satoru called me in a panic right after it happened,” he continued their story. “He and his father had fought; he called Satoru all sorts of vile things and threatened to disown him, if we didn’t break up. He hit him.” Kazuo squeezed Satoru’s hand. “How could a father do that?”

“I left home that night, only taking my laptop and phone and toothbrush. Since that night, I’ve been living here with Kazuo.” He looked down, and shook his head, willing the memory disappear. 

“He was that angry?” Hiromasa wondered aloud. “Your father comes off cold, but I didn’t think he would kick out his own son,” he shook his head. “Seimei, what a horrible man.”

“Oh, I quite agree,” Seimei shook his head. “He is certainly the villain of the piece,” he looked at the two young men across from him. “So…” his tone was careful, measured. “Which one of you had the idea to blackmail him?”

Satoru and Kazuo froze in place, unsure of what to say. “Come now boys,” Seimei encouraged. “We’ve come this far, you must tell me the truth.”

Satoru sighed. “Kazuo and I were just talking nonsense one night after drinking too much,” he admitted. “Seimei-san, we want to get married.” At that, his eyes sparkled a little. “We want to run away and elope and not have to work for a man like my father.”

Hiromasa was confused. “Why would you need over 85 million yen to do that? Seimei has helped star-crossed lovers start new lives with nothing but the clothes on their backs,” he shook his head. “Why did you set up this whole blackmailing situation?” He looked at Seimei, who only nodded.

“They wanted to make it hurt,” Seimei answered for them. “I understand,” he leaned forward, a little smile on his lips. “I understand very well the grudges we bear against our fathers.” Hiromasa understood Seimei’s feelings; he rested a supportive hand on his thigh.

“So… your plan was to get as much cash from him as possible, and run off?” Hiromasa repeated the plan.

“And leave him with the image of his only son, happily in the arms of his male lover,” Seimei finished for him. “He wanted that to be the last image of his son he would ever see.”

Hiromasa nodded, at last understanding. He recalled the pictures; they had not been all that explicit, really – selfies in bed together; Satoru kissing Kazuo’s forehead in a selfie; resting on each other’s bare skin. They were actually quite pretty. _He wanted his father to see how happy he really is, without judgement. That’s heartbreaking._

“What do we do now… that you know everything?” Satoru asked, voice small. “I can’t go back to that house,” he tightened his hold on Kazuo.

“I wouldn’t want you to,” Seimei replied. “But I cannot in good conscience allow you two to extort this money, no matter how much that man deserves it.”

“What do you suggest we do, Seimei?” Hiromasa asked. “How are we supposed to fix such a fraught relationship?” he sighed, unsure of how to fix things.

“Your father will be much more civil to you if Hiromasa and I are present,” Seimei explained. “He is not the type of man to let strangers see the cracks in his porcelain mask. So of course, we will all have to sit down together.” He could see the look of concern on Kazuo’s face. “Do not worry,” he reassured, “I will not allow him to lay a finger on either of you.”

*

Back at home, Seimei and Hiromasa undressed and readied themselves for sleep. But something was on Hiromasa’s mind; as they lay together in the still of the night, he decided to ask about what had been tugging at his heart.

“Seimei, you seem more invested in this case than others we’ve had…” he kissed the other man’s cheek. He realized quietly, “this is about your father, isn’t it.”

Seimei sighed. “Very well observed, my love,” Seimei replied, not unkindly. He curled his fingers through Hiromasa’s hair where they lay. “I do not have very many memories of my father,” he sighed again and stretched his hands over his head. “Once, when I was about 3 or 4, he yelled at me for telling him I’d wanted a baby doll for my birthday,” he looked at Hiromasa and changed his voice, imitating his father. “He said, ‘you’re a boy! And boys don’t play with dolls!’ and he hit me.”

“Oh, Seimei,” Hiromasa pulled the other man close and kissed him. “You don’t have to explain further. I’m sorry for asking.” He traced gentle lines up and down Seimei’s bare back.

“It’s alright,” he replied honestly. “I’ve managed to store away the more painful memories from my childhood, in boxes in my mind. In a kind of storage-space, and I rarely need to wander through it.”

Hiromasa looked at the other man, almost like seeing him for the first time. He took Seimei’s face in his hands and kissed him softly. “Let me help you replace those memories,” he whispered against Seimei’s soft lips. “Let me help you throw away those boxes, Seimei.”

Seimei smiled. “My Hiromasa,” he cooed, stroking the other man’s hair. “Whatever did I do in a past life to deserve such a kind and wonderful man like you?” He kissed him back.

“It’s me that will spend the rest of my life to prove I am deserving of you,” Hiromasa replied. “Starting now…” he kissed down Seimei’s neck and moved his hands down the other man’s waist, slipping below the elastic of his pajama pants, eliciting a satisfied shiver from him. 


	3. Fukanōna Jōkyō (An Impossible Situation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seimei and Hiromasa attempt to make things right between Inazo and his son, but can they really change a homophobic father's mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: implied homophobia; no slurs, but it's still not very nice (don't worry, the evil character doesn't win in the end)

After coordinating with Satoru and Kazuo, the foursome decided that they were at last ready to confront Inazo under the pretext of Seimei and Hiromasa having “solved” the case. They enlisted the help of his secretary and it was assured that she would not reveal that his son and Kazuo would be in attendance – “I never liked how he treated him,” Miyuki had said on the phone. “I hope you can do something to make them stop fighting, Seimei-san.” She promised to keep the true nature of their meeting a secret. Seimei and Hiromasa would enter first, and then Miyuki would allow Satoru and Kazuo in – Seimei couldn’t resist a little drama.

“You can go on in,” Miyuki said after a moment, a little smile on her hopeful face. “Good luck,” she said sweetly.

Seimei and Hiromasa stepped into Inazo’s office, unsure of exactly what to expect – while it was true that Seimei was rarely, if ever, wrong, there was still a sense of uneasiness around everything.

“Gentlemen, thank you for coming,” Inazo greeted them, a false smile across his lips. _He’s trying to be civil, that’s something,_ Seimei noted. “I trust you have favourable news?”

“We do indeed,” Seimei replied, taking a seat at his desk without waiting for permission; Hiromasa followed suit. Seimei crossed a leg and folded his hands on his knee. His tone was slow, deliberate. “We have successfully sussed out the blackmailer.” He smiled.

“And…?” Inazo asked, his leg beginning to bounce under the desk. _Like father like son_ , Seimei smirked.

“Myself and my colleague are of the opinion that you would be better off, perhaps, if you paid the sum they are asking for. If you agree to pay, I have the blackmailer’s assurance that you will not be preyed upon again.”

Inazo scoffed. “And how do you know? Surely there is no such thing as an honest extortionist.” He shook his head. “I cannot afford the shame of a scandal, if I pay and they make further demands.”

“Inazo-san,” Hiromasa spoke up, “Seimei has vetted the blackmailer himself,” he leaned forward in his chair. “You hired us – him – because of his observational skill and track-record, right?” Inazo nodded. Hiromasa continued. “So please trust him when he says that if you pay the blackmailer now, and in full, you will not be bothered again.”

“I will not!” Inazo shouted, smacking his hand on his desk, making Hiromasa flinch. Seimei remained still and calm.

“Inazo-san,” Hiromasa tried to interject, but Seimei rested a steadying hand on his thigh.

“Is that your final decision?” Seimei asked, unbothered by the Chairman’s angry outburst. 

“It is! Of course it is. I will not be pushed around.” He ran a tired hand through his hair. “Will you take this to the police or not, Seimei-san? I hired you to do a job.”

“You did,” Seimei nodded, clearly enjoying what was about to transpire. “I just wondered if there may be a forgiving side of you, Inazo-san.”

“A forgiving side?” Inazo was beginning to get worked up by Seimei’s cool attitude. “I want the blackmailers held accountable!” He stood, angry. “I want them to go to jail! _Tch_. Trying to extort money from me, throwing my son’s… _disease_ … in my face!”

“Disease, Inazo-san?” Seimei shot back. Don’t make me cross a line, Inazo, he thought. “That Satoru loves another man does not make him _diseased_. You should be more careful with your words.”

“You want to be paid, don’t you?” Inazo spat. “Do the job I hired you for!”

Seimei bent his head, and could not help the smile that curled onto his lips. He turned to Hiromasa. “I tried, didn’t I?” He asked softly. “There really is no changing a man like that.” He sighed and turned in his chair to face the office door. “Come in,” he called out.

“Come in…?” Inazo was confused for a moment. “Who’s there?” he stood up from his chair behind the desk, but did not move from that spot.

Satoru opened the door and stood in the open space. “Father,” he greeted, bitterness in his voice. He could not look up to meet his gaze. 

“Satoru, what…” Inazo asked, but could not finish his thought; he was stopped short by the sight of Kazuo, who stood behind his son. “And what is _he_ doing here?”

“ _He_ is my boyfriend, father,” Satoru shot back. “And he has a name. Kazuo.” Satoru bravely reached out and took his lover’s hand in his.

“What are you both doing here?” Inazo asked, still not understanding. Seimei and Hiromasa looked on, standing in between Inazo and the young men.

“I think we should sit down and talk,” Hiromasa said, trying to calm everyone involved. “It would be best for everyone… if we all could just sit down and talk.” He looked at Seimei and shrugged.

“I’ve had enough of this. What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?” Inazo made his way to the door, but Satoru blocked it. His father would not look him in the eye. “Move, Satoru.”

Satoru sighed, more frustrated than tired. “If you can’t even meet my gaze, I’m taking Kazuo and leaving. You’ll never see me again. Is that really what you want?”

Inazo clenched his fist. “Move, Satoru. I’m doing this for you, too, you know. If it got out---”

“What, that I’m gay?” Satoru cut him off. “What’s wrong with that? Do you really think I’m _diseased?_ ” the word sat like lead on his tongue. Inazo froze. Satoru continued, emboldened. “Yes, I heard you, father. That’s what you really think of me, isn’t it?”

Inazo did not say anything.

“For god’s sake, say something!” Hiromasa spoke up at last, his heart hurting. “Inazo-san, is this feud really worth losing your son? Because that’s what you’re doing. Can’t you see that all he wants from you is acceptance?” He stepped between Satoru and his father. “Inazo-san, how could you raise a hand to him? It’s abhorrent. Your job as a father is to love and care for your child, not abuse them and shun them when they disappoint you.” He took a breath, gathering his thoughts. “And how dare you say that your son’s sexuality is a disease? That thinking is so backward, I don’t want your money when this is over. I don’t want money from a man who thinks his own son… who thinks _I_ … am some kind of monster.”

Hiromasa’s fist shook as he spoke; Seimei noticed, and steadied his arm. Inazo did not seem moved by Hiromasa’s outburst, instead, he squared up to him and spoke quietly. “I’ve had enough. Will you bring this extortionist to justice or am I to be forced to pay and suffer this… _embarrassment_?”

Seimei grew tired of Inazo’s harshness and pulled Hiromasa away from him. “You know what, Inazo-san?” he matched the Chairman’s body language and spoke as confidently as he could. “I agree with my partner. We don’t want money from a man like you. Frankly, the way you’ve treated your son, and my colleague, is enough to make me want to take you to the police for assault. You’re a clever man,” his tone changed and he arched an eyebrow, clearly scheming something. Hiromasa looked on. “What would it look like if the head of Inazo Banking and Finance were taken in to the police for abusing his son?” Seimei cocked his head and made a patronizing, tutting sound. “Pick your poison, Inazo-san. Either I call the chief of police, otherwise known as _my friend_ Tsukuyomi,” his emphasis on the word _friend_ made Inazo step back a little; “or you consent to paying the blackmailer, and release myself and Hiromasa from this contract.”

Inazo was stunned. Seimei held his ground, a firm grip on Hiromasa’s arm. Satoru and Kazuo were frozen in place, looking on and wondering what Inazo’s next move would be. After a moment, he spoke.

“You have the blackmailer’s assurance that this is to be a one-time payment?” he said at last, eyes fixed to the floor.

“We do,” Seimei replied, coolly. “What is your decision, Inazo-san?” He looked at his watch, making a point. “My partner and I have other appointments.”

Inazo bent his head, exhausted. “I will pay. It will take a day or so to gather the cash… but I will pay.”

“That won’t be necessary, a cheque will suffice,” Seimei corrected him. “And you will write it now,” he motioned to the Chairman’s desk. “I will handle the transfer myself and ensure that you will no longer be bothered.”

Inazo’s entire body seemed to radiate defeat. He slunk back to his desk and angrily scrawled out the payment onto a cheque, ripping it off with a sound that echoed through the room. Seimei took the paper from his fingers with a swift motion and tucked it in his suit jacket pocket. “Come, gentlemen,” he gathered Hiromasa and the other two boys. “I think we have taken up enough of Inazo-san’s time; and I daresay he’s had quite enough of us.” He laced his fingers with Hiromasa’s, making sure that their hands were in full view of the Chairman, who just stared. “Come, my love. We have closed this case.” Hiromasa bent his head goodbye and ushered the young men out.

*

"Well, that…" he did not finish his thought.

The men stood around each other in silence for a moment.

“I really thought it wouldn’t have come to that,” Hiromasa tried to comfort Seimei. “I didn’t realize that all bankers were such heartless bastards.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I wanted to believe we could fix this, Seimei.” He rested a hand on the small of his lover’s back.

“You can’t change a man like that,” Kazuo offered. “Will you…” he looked hesitantly at Seimei. “Will you report us, Seimei-san?”

Seimei thought a moment. _I cannot in good conscience allow you two to extort this money, no matter how much that man deserves it_ … he’d said so himself. _What should I do?_

As they walked slowly to the elevator, Seimei at last made his decision. “Fathers give their sons gifts all the time,” he explained, voice cool. He turned to Satoru. “Your father is a very rich man; and your birthday is coming up, if my research is accurate, isn’t it, Satoru?” Satoru nodded. Seimei continued, “who would question a rich man giving his only son some money for his birthday? After all, twenty-one is a milestone year.” He smiled a little. “No, I won’t report you.” He looked now at Hiromasa. “Don’t you agree, my love?”

Hiromasa smiled back, understanding. “It all seems perfectly reasonable to me,” he replied, voice affecting an ‘I don’t know  _what_ you’re talking about’ tone. He turned to the two boys. “Come on, I think we could all use a drink.”


	4. Watashitachi no Monogatari (Our Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the case has been solved; now, the detective and his lover can turn their minds to other things.

It had been about six months since the Inazo case – Seimei and Hiromasa had solved a handful of other little mysteries since then, and their attention had all but turned entirely away from the matter; until a letter arrived in the mail one day.

“Seimei, you’ve got something!” Mitsumushi called at the base of the stairs. “Who on earth do you know in the US?” She stared at the envelope, confused. “You’ve never even been out there before!”

Seimei and Hiromasa soon descended and met her at the landing. “I was wondering when we might hear from them again,” Seimei took the letter from Mitsumushi, who continued leaning in, curious. “Look, Hiromasa, it’s from Satoru and Kazuo.” His eyes softened as he held the envelope, almost reverently.

“We haven’t heard from them in ages! Not since…” Hiromasa trailed off and shook the memory from his head. “Open it, Seimei! I hope they’re well,” he looked on, unable to hide the creeping worry in his eyes. 

They went to sit in the living room, Mitsumushi following. “Those names sound familiar… oh!” she at last remembered. “The blackmail case, right?” The men nodded in confirmation.

Seimei opened the envelope, and out fell a carefully folded letter, along with what looked like holiday photos of the two smiling boys. In one photo, they appeared to be showing off matching rings, dressed in suits, and smiling. _I’m so glad,_ Seimei looked at the picture and felt a warmth spread through his whole body. _I made the right decision_. He unfolded the letter, still smelling vaguely of Satoru’s cologne; clearing his throat, he read:

_Dear Seimei-san and Hiromasa-san –_

_Thanks to you, we’re free of my father at last. We left Japan soon after our last meeting, and we have been to Seoul, to Beijing, to London, to Paris, and now here in New York. We’ve gotten married! See the photo? We wanted to send some pictures for you to remember us by. Without your help, who knows what could have happened to us? You were originally set to help my father, but you ended up saving us instead. For that, we’re both so grateful. We’ve been able to see the world and proudly hold hands to face it, and that feeling is worth all the struggles we’ve endured until now. Kazuo and I hope that one day we can meet again. Don’t forget about us, okay?_

_Love from New York,_

_Satoru and Kazuo_

 

Hiromasa was beaming. “You made the right choice in helping them instead of Inazo,” he said, speaking aloud what Seimei had been thinking. “I’m glad they’re so happy, together.” He patted Seimei’s thigh.

Seimei smiled softly and thought a moment. “Hiromasa, come with me to get some pork buns,” he said suddenly. “I suddenly have a craving.” He held Hiromasa’s gaze a beat longer, and Hiromasa understood.

Mitsumushi, oblivious, flipped through the photos and smiled. “Bring back some for me too,” she said, not bothering to look up. “And say hi to obaasan for me!”

*

Upon leaving the house, Hiromasa turned to Seimei and poked his side. “Do you really have a craving for pork buns?” he smiled and, scanning their surroundings to ensure their privacy, he kissed Seimei’s cheek.

Seimei grinned as soon as he felt Hiromasa’s lips against his skin, a reaction that had become automatic. He sighed happily. “I have a craving for another kind of treat…” he whispered in Hiromasa’s ear. “Come with me…!” he pulled Hiromasa by the hand excitedly, his pace quick. _What’s gotten into him…?_ Hiromasa ran with him, matching his pace. Satisfied they had escaped prying eyes, Seimei drew Hiromasa into an alleyway and pressed him against the wall, kissing him hard.

“Seimei,” Hiromasa sighed into the kiss, his hands responding to Seimei’s desire and tugging at the other man’s shirt. “What’s brought this on?”

Seimei pressed himself against Hiromasa and forced his legs apart with a thigh, feeling how excited he was. “Hiromasa…” Seimei whispered in Hiromasa’s ear. “You have loved me so fearlessly, since the start… even before you knew what your feelings meant.” He kissed him slowly, gently biting at his lower lip. “Where would I be if we never met…?”

Hiromasa wrapped his arms around Seimei’s neck and pressed their foreheads together, understanding his feelings perfectly. “This case meant so much to you, didn’t it…” he kissed Seimei gently, the urgency of the moment melting away into tenderness. “You saw us in those boys. You wanted to give them a chance at a life that… you want for us, don’t you?”

“One day…” Seimei kissed him again, “I want to look down at your finger and see a ring that I put there, Hiromasa…” he cupped Hiromasa’s face in his hands and kissed him properly, parting his lips a little with an eager tongue.

Hiromasa felt a blush creep up his neck. _Did he just…?_ “Seimei, don’t tease me…” Hiromasa smiled into another kiss. “How is it you know me so well…?” He felt the hardness in Seimei’s trousers press up against him, and it made him dizzy.

“Hiromasa… let me…” Seimei kissed down his neck and unbuttoned his shirt a little so he could kiss at the tender skin of his shoulder. As he did so, he skillfully undid Hiromasa’s trousers with one hand while keeping his hold on the back of Hiromasa’s neck. He dropped to his knees and swiftly took Hiromasa in his mouth, suddenly uncaring of the danger they might be in if they were caught. Hiromasa threw his head back and sighed the moment he felt Seimei’s practiced mouth around him, and he closed his eyes, shivering with every flick of the other man’s tongue. With one hand, he covered his mouth to keep himself in check and with the other, he stroked Seimei’s soft hair, pulling it gently and in time with Seimei’s movements. His legs began to quiver with anticipation, but Hiromasa did not want to come yet – he pulled Seimei up and crashed their mouths together, licking the saltiness from the other man’s lips.

“Not yet,” Hiromasa growled, nipping Seimei’s ear and turning him so that he faced the wall. “Let me make you feel good, Seimei…” he whispered, sending a current through Seimei’s body. As Hiromasa began to undo Seimei’s trousers and lower them just enough to slip a finger inside, he grinned like a yokai at the sound he forced from his lover’s lips. “Do you like that, Seimei…?" 

Seimei grunted a little in response. “Use your words, Seimei…” Hiromasa teased. “How else will I know what you want, if you don’t tell me…?” He pushed a second finger inside and teased him further, eliciting a moan from Seimei that Hiromasa had never heard before. _He must like it like this,_ Hiromasa realized. He decided to play into Seimei’s desire. “Go on, Seimei… tell me what you want,” he took Seimei’s chin in his hand and turned his face around to kiss him properly, making Seimei moan softly into his mouth.

Breaking the kiss, Seimei whispered back, “Hiromasa… please… I need you inside me so badly…” he reached behind him and grabbed Hiromasa’s arm, but Hiromasa lifted Seimei’s hands above his head and braced him against the wall.

Hiromasa kissed Seimei’s neck, leaving a little bruise. “Good, Seimei…” and he positioned himself, kissing again at the bruised spot on Seimei’s neck as he pushed inside. Seimei scratched at the crumbling brick wall with each thrust, attempting to stifle his own cried by biting his lip. It was less than successful; Seimei’s little moans only spurred Hiromasa on, and he continued to push deeper, a hand snaked around to take hold of Seimei and stroke as he moved his hips. Seimei threw his head back and lolled it on Hiromasa’s shoulder as they rolled their hips in time with each other. “Tell me, Seimei…” Hiromasa cooed, “tell me how it feels,” though, he could see the answer.

“You feel so good inside me, Hiromasa…” Seimei replied, obeying. “More… I want more…!” he licked his lips hungrily, pushing back against Hiromasa, begging him to go deeper. Being completely at his lover’s mercy in a public place like this made him shiver with excitement; he had never felt so delightfully out of control before – he liked it.

“More?” Hiromasa cooed, gripping Seimei’s hip with his free hand and continuing to stroke him with the other. “As you wish…” he bucked his hips and pushed as far as he could, forcing a little cry from Seimei who quickly brought his hand to his mouth, surprised by the sound he made. Feeling Seimei squirm in satisfaction under him, Hiromasa knew he was close. He tightened his grasp of Seimei’s hip and kept to his rhythm, not letting go of Seimei’s length in his other hand. He held back a little longer, and asked, his voice a gravely purr, “do you want to come now, Seimei…?”

“Nnnghh…” Seimei grunted, at his limit. “Yes…”

“Ask me nicely…” Hiromasa grinned, kissing Seimei’s shoulder.

“Please, Hiromasa…? May I…?” Seimei’s voice was a soft whine; it sent shivers through Hiromasa to hear how suppliant he was.

“Yes, Seimei… yes you may…” Hiromasa continued to stroke him, grinning all the while Seimei rolled his hips, hungrily.

“Ahh… Hiromasa…!” Seimei panted as he came, the familiar warm liquid pool into his waiting hand. “Hiromasa…” Seimei attempted to catch his breath but was having difficulty – Hiromasa continued to thrust inside him, sending electric pulses through his body. “Hiromasa… you feel so good…”

The way his name sat on Seimei’s tongue felt so wonderfully dirty; he gripped Seimei’s hips and thrust as deep as he could, spilling into his lover and collapsing against his back, pressing him into the wall and he kissed along his neck, tasting the sweat. He rolled his hips into Seimei until he was satisfied, and they rested against each other like that for a moment. “I love you,” Hiromasa cooed softly, gently turning Seimei around and leaning him against the wall, taking his face in his hands and stroking the soft skin of his cheeks. “I love you, my brilliant, brilliant detective…”

Seimei, at last having caught his breath, replied softly, “I love you more,” he smiled and pressed his forehead against Hiromasa’s. “That was…” he did not finish his thought, but laughed a little, shaking his head. “I didn’t know I would like that…” he kissed Hiromasa again, and smiled against his lips.

*

The men walked together, shoulder to shoulder, bumping each other playfully as they walked in the sunlight, still glowing happily from their sneaky trip down the alley. Now they were hungry in earnest and made their way towards their favourite snack shop. Akane-obaasan saw them in the distance and waved them over.

“Sei-kun, you’re back again,” she smiled warmly. “And you, Hiro-kun, you too,” she reached out and patted Hiromasa’s cheek. “How well you both look,” she hummed softly, returning behind her counter and fiddling with the buns, readying a box for the pair. “You know, I thought about you two the other day.”

Seimei and Hiromasa looked at each other, puzzled. “Really?” Seimei asked sweetly. “Why?” He leaned in over the glass display case and happily sniffed at the fresh buns.

“My grandson told me some wonderful news,” she continued to flit about behind the counter. “He’s got a nice and handsome boyfriend, just like you two.”

“Just like…?” Hiromasa’s eyes widened. “Seimei, did you…?” he panicked a little. Seimei shook his head. _I guess she could see right through us this whole time,_ he shrugged.

“Just like you two.” Akane repeated, smiling. “He looks up to you, you know. I tell him stories about all your adventures.” She carefully packed a small box of buns for the pair and came out from behind the counter to hand it to Hiromasa. “I knew you were in love the first time you brought Hiro-kun to see me,” Akane explained, patting Seimei’s cheek. “I always thought you two looked so nice together.”

Seimei and Hiromasa laughed a little, relieved that Akane seemed so relaxed. “Your grandson likes the stories you tell about my – our – adventures, obaasan?” Seimei asked, beaming at Hiromasa.

“Oh yes,” she replied, nodding. “He loves coming over for tea and hearing about your latest cases. He wants to be a detective just like you, one day.”

Hiromasa slipped his hand into Seimei’s then, and squeezed. “I’m sure he’ll make a wonderful detective one day,” he said. 

*

That evening, while the moon slowly made its way across the black sky, Seimei and Hiromasa sat up in bed together, talking nonsense and sharing stories. Seimei’s almost-proposal was all but forgotten by the oblivious Hiromasa; but Seimei had been serious. He sighed happily and drew the tanned man close for a soft kiss, slow and sweet.

“Hiromasa, have I told you just how much I love you?”

Hiromasa smiled against Seimei’s full lips. “Not for a few minutes, at least,” he teased gently, kissing him back. “I love you more,” he continued.

“I meant what I said before, Hiromasa,” Seimei continued, slipping off of the bed gracefully and retrieving something from his suit-jacket pocket, and concealing it behind his back. Hiromasa noticed how secretive his lover was acting, and sat up, legs hanging off the edge of the bed; he made a face. Seimei smiled his crooked smile and knelt before him. “I want to look down at our entwined fingers and see a ring, Hiromasa,” he said, voice sure. He revealed what he had hidden behind his back; a little ring box. He opened it, and Hiromasa’s eyes widened.

“Seimei, what…” he brought a hand up to his mouth. “Really?” he practically fell off the bed to embrace Seimei, who laughed gently into Hiromasa’s shoulder. 

“Marry me, Hiromasa,” he said at last, between Hiromasa’s frantic kisses. “Please,” he added sweetly, unable to mask the wide grin of expectation that was plastered to his face. 

“Of course I will,” Hiromasa replied, slipping the ring onto his finger – a perfect fit. “Of course I will marry you,” he shook his head in disbelief, and pulled Seimei close for a kiss.

  

The full moon seemed to smile, then. 


End file.
